Burning Feelings
by DarkAznVampZard-AnimeFreak67
Summary: They've been through so much. But now Sakura is avoiding Rei. Rei is feeling lonely. What'll happen? Terrible summary skills :D


**Hello new people**

**I'm new to this area so don't kill me if I do anything wrong **

**Just a one-shot of Rei and Sakura my friend requested.**

**It's gonna be a lot of useless fluff. Enjoy~**

**I just read the recent manga releases, the development in their relationship goes further! :D Go read the manga.**

* * *

**Burning Feelings**

_Sakura reached out her hand and held two of Rei's fingers, "See…? It's still warm… I'm sure this means 'Emperor'-dono is still safe."_

"_Sakurakouji-san…" Rei looked at Sakura's hand. Curious, he grabbed her hand and held on tight._

_Sakura jumped at the contact, "Wha… Wha… What are you doing? Let go…!" _

_Sakura blushed, "Don't grab my hand like that… You have me a shock…" _

_Rei looked at Sakura, "Interesting."_

* * *

The sun was up, shining down on the house. The usual events that happened every morning took place. Everyone had their own thing to do and they followed that routine. Everything was back to normal now that the mansion was rebuilt. Everyone had their own room again. Toki had come back. Everything was perfect for the Code Breakers.

For Sakura, unfortunately, it was frustrating.

Incredibly frustrating.

Everything was back to normal. Except for Sakura. She knew what was wrong, she couldn't stay beside Rei.

Every time she was beside him, her body would heat up uncontrollably. Her face would turn red. And her heart would start beating faster than it ever had.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Just a few days ago, she could talk to Rei with no problems. She could be around him and much as she wanted to be. She was always around him try to keep him from killing anyone.

It was a problem that was stopping her from spending time with the one named Rei Ogami. She really wanted to stop him from killing people with his flame, but she couldn't if she couldn't even get close to him. She really wanted to figure out what was wrong with her, soon.

* * *

Rei woke up to what he did every morning, pain in his left arm. There was nothing else other than that.

Except the newfound pain of loneliness. It wasn't exactly something new for Rei. He was alone for a long time, so it shouldn't have hurt. But it did.

Sakura didn't spend as much time with him anymore. He was worried that she didn't care anymore. It worried him to think that she didn't care about him anymore. Was she just going to cast him away? What about her promise to keep him from killing? Was she just going to abandon that?

As much as Rei denied it to others, he really enjoyed Sakura's company. He wanted her there with him. He wanted her to continue pestering him about the value of life until he finally wanted to stop for her. He knew it was annoying for her to continue doing that, but he had a mission. He wasn't going to stop until he was done. Sakura would have to wait until he was done.

It was still painful that she avoided him. He had been hurt before by people close to him, but this was worse than the times before. This time, it burned. There was a pain in his chest and he knew exactly why. Sakura might be a bit thick-headed when it came to these things but he was no stranger to his feelings. Whether they were of hatred.

Pain.

Hurt.

Or Love.

* * *

Sakura was determined now. She was going to fight through the pain so she could accompany Rei again. _Even if he doesn't want me there beside him, I'll fight and stay by his side_.

"Hey, Ogami, are you here?" Sakura asked walking into his room. She saw him putting on his glove and turning around to glare at her. Upon seeing her, he softened his gaze and smiled at her.

"Sakurakouji-san, what bring you here?" Rei was preparing to head over to Sakura's room himself so he could finally do what he wanted to for a long time now.

"I- I just wanted to… talk," Sakura's heart had started racing as she approached Rei. The closer she got, the faster her heart would go.

"About…?" Rei was curious now. What would Sakura want to talk about?

"J- Just… stuff…" Sakura was blushing now. Her face flushed when Rei turned around to look at her in the eyes.

"Stuff?"

"Y- Yeah…"

"What kind of stuff?"

Sakura's mind was in a state of panic. She didn't know what to say now. What she planned to do and what she was doing was completely different. She planned to ask him to spend time with her, but that wasn't going well at all. All she could do was babble about how her life was going. Rei looked like he was enjoying what she was saying, but she still wanted to ask him something.

"And then… I woke up. It was just a dream. I was really surprised."

"Oh? That's interesting."

"Yeah… Hey… W- Would you like to go out?" Sakura burst out quickly, "…with me?"

"Oooh… So bold! Of course I would," Rei told her. He already faced his feelings. He decided he was going to make her his. He would confess and ask her out, but she did half the work for him, "I like you too, Sakurakouji!"

The grin on his face was really wide.

"H- Huh? Like?" Sakura's head was spinning now. Did Rei just say like? _Ogami likes me? What about me? What do I feel towards him?_

"Hmmm? You don't like me?"

"N- No! It's not that. It's just that… It was so sudden. Of course I like you," Sakura's blush was across her face now. It was obvious to anyone that even glanced at her face. She was burning up, her heartbeat faster than before, "I… I like you."

Rei was smiling now, "So, you want to go out with me? I guess I can't say no. Where do you want to go?"

"The amusement park!"

(A/N- That is so cliché… I love it)

* * *

Clothes. They were everywhere. This was something new for everyone.

Sakura was worried about what to wear to the date.

Sakura's parents were worried about Sakura since she was never messy. She was never panicked.

The rest of the inhabitants of the house were just as worried. They were all right outside her door to help her if needed.

This being her first date, Sakura didn't know what to wear. This was driving her crazy. If she didn't have something to wear soon, she would hurt someone. Why was it so difficult to find something when she had done so easily so many times before?

Eventually, she chose a blue dress that went up to her knees. Her hair was the same as always. She grabbed her purse and headed out.

She walked out of the front door and saw Rei. He had a shirt on, a different one from the one he usually wore. He wore loose-fitting jeans. He still had his glove on, but not his jacket.

"Sakurakouji-san, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go," Sakura said smiling.

They went to the park and entered quickly. There were a lot of people at the park and many rides for the amount of people there.

"Where do you want to go first, Sakurakouji-san?"

"Call me Sakura now, please," Sakura looked at Rei seriously.

"…Sakura…" Rei said slowly, hesitating at first.

"Yes, good," Sakura smiled at Rei using her first name, it was the first time he had done so.

"You can call me Rei," Rei offered, indicating her to try it out.

"R- Rei…" Sakura was incredibly nervous while saying his first name for the first time. It was always Ogami before. With that out of the way though, they could get closer.

Rei smiled, "Yes, thank you, Sakura," He pulled Sakura closer and hugged her.

"H- Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura's face heated up and the blush on her face became really obvious. She could feel the heat messing with her head. She pulled away, "Let's go to some of the rides!"

"Okay, okay."

They spent the next two hours on rides. They were having fun, especially because they were together. Sakura was incredibly happy that they could spend the time together.

Rei was happy that he could spend time with Sakura again. She wasn't avoiding him anymore. Now they were close like they had been for such a long time already.

It was a great feeling to be beside the one you loved and they were both feeling it.

Sakura noticed that she wasn't feeling flustered around Rei anymore. It was a new feeling now. It wasn't unpleasant. It was a great feeling. Her heart was still pounding, but it wasn't anxiety anymore, it was something better.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice shouting, "Get down now!"

Right after that, there were of guns being fired.

Rei was up instantly, running to the source of the sound.

Sakura was not far behind. She knew what Rei was planning and she had to stop him. He couldn't kill someone again, especially not out in the open.

"Rei! Wait!"

Rei wasn't listening. He had to get to the killer now before they could kill any more people than they might have already killed. There were innocent people here: families, friends and lovers. Rei wanted to save them before anything happened.

Two more gunshots.

Sakura was behind Rei now, matching his speed easily.

"Rei! We need a plan. You can't just kill them right there. We have to stop them somehow."

"Sakura, they might have already killed someone. I need to stop them. Now."

Rei picked up his speed.

Another gunshot.

A scream.

Rei was looking at the criminals now. They had shot someone in the leg and were advancing to finish them off.

Sakura arrived to see Rei running between the criminals and the victim. He quickly took his glove off.

Rei got in the way of the gunshot and used his fire to stop all the bullets that left the guns. The criminals saw him and they were surprised to see him stop all of their bullets with no problem. They shot the rest of their bullets trying to kill him, but all the bullets were gone with no harm done to Rei.

"So you attack innocent people at an amusement park? You scum don't deserve to live," Rei ran towards the criminals who wore frozen in fear.

Sakura intercepted him in the path, "Rei! Don't do it! Killing is bad. They will be taken in by the police when they arrive. Don't kill…"

Rei looked at Sakura who had her hands wrapped around his waist. He said nothing and just pushed her off of himself.

Sakura watched Rei leave. She didn't want him to kill and now he wouldn't even listen to her anymore.

Rei ran towards the criminals again, but he had his glove on. He punched them and knocked all of them out. He walked back to where Sakura was now and picked her up.

"You…"

"I didn't kill them."

Sakura was happy but she couldn't voice it because she was in tears. She was happy that Rei finally listened to her. He hadn't killed anyone, he only saved those who needed it.

"Thank you."

"Don't do something dangerous like that again."

_What? Dangerous?_ Sakura was confused. What had she done that was dangerous? "What…?"

"Don't run in front of me and criminals. Either of us could have killed you."

"Oh… Sorry, I wanted to make sure you wouldn't kill them."

"Just don't do something dangerous like that again, I don't want you to die."

Sakura smiled at Rei worries. He was being protective of her now, "I don't want you to die either," Sakura said smiling.

Rei looked at her and the only thing he could think of doing was kissing her. So he did so.

Sakura was surprised by Rei kissing her, but she returned it.

Rei pulled back and smiled, "I won't leave."

"Likewise."

They decided to go back home now. They walked back together, holding hands and smiling.

* * *

**Was that really OOC? Tell me. I felt like it was so I tried my best to change it. I don't know… I hope you liked it.**

**I'm out~**


End file.
